


Venomous Beauty

by Draconian_Royalty



Series: Draconian [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 21:45:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13936059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draconian_Royalty/pseuds/Draconian_Royalty
Summary: I'm trying to think of a new title for my work if you have any ideas please tell me. This is my first time posting any of my work, please tell me what you think and I always welcome criticism to improve my writing. Don't be afraid to tell me what you think. Please review as well. Thank you!





	Venomous Beauty

You grow up with your parents telling you stories of faeries and other mythical creatures like goblins and trolls. They say how mischievous faeries play pranks on travelers on the woodland trails. And you remember asking if any of them are really, like the monster we know that's under the bed. And with a smile, they tell you, yes, fairies and witches and all those myths are real. But as you age you learn that no they don't exist, they're just stories that parents and teachers have been telling children through the ages. But I'm here to tell you differently, those stories and myths that you learn growing up, they do exist. And they're closer than you think. You're just not looking close enough. Follow me and I'll tell you a tale that journeys throughout the two realms-the human world, and the Otherworld filled with magical wonders. Come and follow me if you dare.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to think of a new title for my work if you have any ideas please tell me. This is my first time posting any of my work, please tell me what you think and I always welcome criticism to improve my writing. Don't be afraid to tell me what you think. Please review as well. Thank you!


End file.
